Temperature has a noticeable effect on the performance of high precision electromechanical instruments such as seismic sensors (also termed seismometers). For some instruments an active temperature control system involving heaters, coolers and insulation is employed to stabilize the temperature within the instrument. As the precision of the instrument increases, the climate control system must maintain the temperature over an ever narrower range. At some point it becomes impractical to use an active climate control system to maintain a stable operating temperature. Active climate control systems do not control temperature with sufficient stability to be of much practical use for seismic sensors.
Conventional approaches include placing the seismic sensor in a temperature stable environment such as an underground vault, with no active climate control system, and placing insulation around the entire seismic sensor. These approaches rely on the seismic sensor making use of ground temperature to maintain temperature stability.
Another more complex approach of maintaining temperature stability in seismic sensors includes placing the mechanical components of the sensor in an externally insulated and evacuated bell jar while keeping the main electrical component outside the bell jar. While this approach is more effective at maintaining temperature stability, it comes at a cost. It is expensive and complex to implement and maintain.
There is a need to provide thermal stabilization solutions that reduce both internal and external temperature disturbances in seismic sensors and that can be realized relatively economically inside the seismic sensor.